The moment that Chic Cooper realizes that he needs to grow up
by Marvel is the best
Summary: Chic has finally come to the point of his life that he realizes that his childhood fights need to come to an end. The concerns of his sisters weren't enough to prevent him from seeking out fights in his boyhood; but now he has found love with Veronica. He would do anything in his power to not worry Veronica; and that means giving up the sheer joy of fighting.


**The Forum: The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge: Avatar's None Cannon OTP Prompt**

 **Pairing: Chic/Veronica**

 **Prompt #1 Fights**

Veronica's eyes widen at the sight of him as he sulked into the kitchen.

He growled low in his throat.

"What happened?" Veronica asked as she got up from the chair. She walked to the sink and wet a wash cloth.

"What the fuck do you think happened." He said through his teeth.

"Don't speak to Ronnie like that Chic." Betty angrly spoke as she eyed her brother from her place at the kitchen counter. "It's not her fault that you look like …."

"It's okay B." Veronica spoke in a soft and calm voice. She handed the wet cloth over to Chic.

Chic took the cloth and placed it against his bleeding lip. "Thanks." He sighed. "You are right Betty; I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Veronica." He looked from Veronica over to his sister; then back to Veronica. "I'm sorry Veronica."

"What happened?" Veronica asked as she moved closer to him. Her hand rose to cover his over the wet cloth.

"Just got in a couple of fights is all." Chic shrugged trying to brush it off.

Betty shook her head as she tried to fight the bemusment from showing.

"I saw that sis." Chic looked over Veronica's head at his baby sister. His eyes twinkled as he recalled a few of his fights after fights over the years. He winced as the pain of the cut on his lips made it self known.

Betty winced. "Sorry."

Veronica silently looked at Chic's face and saw the true injuries; her eyes drifted down to his collar bone and she winced at the sight of the huge bruise that was all ready forming around his neck. "Oh Chic." She husked out.

Betty stood to her feet, and moved closer to her brother at Veronica's tone. Her eyes widen at the sight of bruise around her brother's neck. "Chic …." Her eyes drifted up to her brother's. "You need to be checked out."

"Hey now girls it's not as bad as it looks. I promise I only have a split lip; and quite a number of brusies. But I haven't broken or sprained anything. I didn't get hit hard enough to injure any of my Organs; and the only headshots that I got was to my lip and nose." Chic held up his free hand. "Honest. I don't need to go the hospital. If I thought I did; then I would be the first one to admit it. Honest."

Veronica looked long and hard in his eyes. "I believe you Chic." Her hand lowered from his. "You better get cleaned up …. before you put your shirt back on … I want to fully take in account any brusises on your chest." She eyed with no none sense.

"Any way to see my _fine_ chest humm Ronnie." Chic smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. If her brother can manage to flirt with his girlfriend then he was fine. She made her way back to her seat.

"Chic." Veronica spoke in a low warning tone.

Chic's hand lowered from his lip. He placed the cloth into the sink. He lifted his hands to cup Veronica's face in the palms. He leaned foreward slightly. "Hey I promise you that I'm just bruised up is all." He husked as his fingers gently massaged the skin underneath them.

Veronica sighed. "I don't like to see you like this." She managed to get out in a whisper.

Chic rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry that I have worried you." He promised himself that he wouldn't worry Veronica like this if he could help it. His soft blue green eyes met her soft chocolate brown ones. "I love you." He husked.

"I love you." Veronica husked out as she lifted slightly on her toes; to lightly kiss her boyfriend's injured lip.

Chic pulled away after a moment. "I'll go take a shower. I promise to come back to you girls before I put my shirt on." He looked over Veronica's head over at his sister. He read that she knew that he wanted her to take care of Veronica for him till he got back. He looked back down at Veronica. "I'll be back in a bit." He stepped away from his girlfriend, and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey now this isn't the first time my foolish brother got himself into a mess like this." Betty's soft voice drifted out into the hallway as he walked towards the stairs.

"I don't like this." Was the last thing he heard Veronica say before he lost the hearing distance of the kitchen.

Chic put his hand on the stair rail as he walked up them. He swore to himself that he would no longer invite another fight after fight situation ever again. He always knew that his sisters were worried about his joyment of them; but now that he was in love; he didn't want to put Veronica through the pain.

It was time for Chic Cooper to fully grow up.


End file.
